Dream
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: A rewrite of my original 'Legend of the Element'. The HamHams are transported mysteriously to a fairytale world. And it seems that many dreams are causing this effect. Now the hamhams have to form a rescue team, and use their inner elemental powers.
1. Prolodge

**Just for those wondering, 'Dream' is a rewrite of my fic "Legend of the Element'. That first fic was crappily writen up, and I can do much better. So here is a rewrite of the original, but with a twist... alot of the storyline has changed to make it more original:D**

**There will be alot of video game character cameos or refferences, can you see them? ;D**

**

* * *

**  
The dim light sky, was completely cloudy.. with clouds of black, smoke and dust as it filled the blood-red sky above. In the center of the place, standing on the ground was several hamsters. A red one wearing a firery kimono, a blue hamster wearing water-drop earrings, a hamster of yellow wearing army clothing, a grey hamster wearing ripped up clothing of rags, a green hamster wearing a dress of nature's bounty, and finally a white and purple hamster wearing nothing at all. Each of them angry, in pain and standing their guard.

"Where is he..." the red hamster mumbled under his breath, in his paws he held a katana blazing in flames. The others slowly looked around them. It didn't seem like it, but they were surronded. "ARGH! I can't take this suspence! BRING IT ON!" the purple hamster screamed, his paws glowing in fury of purple and black aura's.

And suddenly, they were abushed by the army of goulie hamsters and demonic hamsters that were all waiting for their answer. The battle had just begun. "KILL THE ELEMENT HAMS, LONG LIVE EMPEROR ZAFURA!" Their enemies chanted as they went for the kill. "Thanks alot..." Fire Element ham whispered to himself as he joined his affles in what may be their greatest fights of their life.

That's when bad luck striked. 'RAR!" a demon hamster shouted as he skillfully threw his spear with good eye, flying toward Light Element ham. She screamed in the worst pain in her entire life when the spear hit her right eye, and she fell to the ground dead. "SILVER!" Thunder element ham cried for her, the saddness of loving his one and only froze him. And at that moment, a ghoulie threw a dart at him which landed in his next. Strong Chinese posion, killing him instantly aswell.

"Noo..." Volcano said, the lost over his two friends made him and the rest of the allies' outragement fight more powerfully then before, steadly killing more of their enemies. Then the fighting suddenly stopped, as the enemies moved back. "What?" Blossom asked. They weren't really giving up, just making way for their master, a brown hamster covered in the silkiest of golden robes, in his paw he clutched onto a sickle.

"Zafura it's you!" Crystal, Water Element Ham snapped at him. Zafura felt a little bit more annoyed. "Greetings gentlehams." Emporer Zafura replied. "You are all weaker then before and soon, all your world are belongs to us." "What he said..." Valcano sighed. "...is not true. We will not give in to your violent ways, we will fight to the death. For we are the last Element Hams, and we don't give in too kindly to freaks like you."

"Freaks?" Zafura coughed. "I have let you destroy many of my undead soldiers that I've risen from the dead, but I don't let ANYONE call me a freak. LET ME KILL THEM, I want to enjoy hearing their blood-curdling screams myself!" And without a second of waiting, he charged toward Valcano and swiped him with his powerful sickle in the stomach, causing alot of blood to gush out. "Acck..." he screamed in pain.

Zafura stopped for a few seconds. "Had enough?" he laughed at them. Valcano and the last of this three allies grouped togather. "...I guess we have to... resolve to the last option..." Tornado said to his friends, tears swelled up in his eyes. "It's the only way..." Aura added. The group hugged eachother, as their bodies glown in shimmering sparkles. They added to the power by screaming and shouting powerfully.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their glowing soon turned into an explosion, destroying everything in their path. They had destroyed themselfs to finally defeat their arch-enemey, protecting the world one last time. And when everying cleared, several diamonds were in their place, including Thunder element ham's and Silver's. And with a sonic boom, they all blasted away.

30 years had passed since the day of the Element Hams' death. Their doom day was the last day that the world needed protecting, all was at peace now.

Meanwhile in the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, the ham-hams were busily chatting, playing and hanging out at usual. Except for one strange reason... "Where is Hamtaro?" Bijou asked the others, worried. "He should be here by now." The green door opened and there was Hamtaro, in a daze and looking sleepy-eyed. "Oh Hamtaro, welcome." Boss greeted him.

"Hey what happened to you?" Cappy asked. "I slept in late and still feel tired." Hamtaro explained. Hamtaro still looked a bit worried as he sat down. The ham-hams gathered around him. "Are you alright?" Bijou asked him. "...I had a _dream_ while I was asleep." Hamtaro explained.

"I was wearing running on a field of corpses and blood, running away from a huge explosion. Then mini Tornado's grew around my legs and they flew me away from that area. Then my chest was glowing brightly when a diamond in the shape of a twister flew out of me like a shooting star."

Everyone kept quiet, speechless. "I don't think it's possible to have a strange dream like that." Oxnard mentioned his opinion. He became very worried for the well-being of Hamtaro, just because this very unusual _dream_ was very unusual.


	2. The Voice

I may not update this story much, since I really don't know how to countiue this much. Sorry.

----------------------

_Flash! He dashed around here and there in a panicing stage. He turned his head behind him and gasped in horror. Hamtaro ran faster and farther than before. He had to escape from the fiery explosion that was never ceasing to chase after him. However the explosion was coming closer and closer, until the time when Hamtaro lost all movement. It came and came an-_

"AHH!" Hamtaro cried, jumping up in his little nesting box in his cage. He landed with a harsh plump and afterward stood still as he sat there. Gasping for air and cold-sweat running down his cheecks. "It was... just a dream?" Then suddenly he remembered it. "It was the dream I had before!" He looked out of his box and noticed it was the middle of the night. Now how could he sleep now that he was wide awake?

"_Goldenfur Silverblade Tornada"_

Hamtaro perked up his ears, fear surrounded him again. "W-who said t-that?" he stammered. "_Goldenfur Silverblade Tornada" _it repeated. Hamtaro sprang out of his nesting place and looked around. Laura was still fast asleep and not sleep-talking. In fact, no one else but Hamtaro was there. "M-maybe it was j-just my imagation." Hamtaro hoped.

"_Goldenfur Silverblade Tornada"_

Hamtaro looked around franticly, the whispering voice seemed to have no bearer at all. Was Hamtaro loosing it or was it real? Knowing that he was widely awake, he decided to investiage at once. He quietly opened the cge door and jumped out. He went over to the bedroom door, nothing there. The window had nothing and so did under the bed. After an hour of searching and nothing there at all, Hamtaro grew tired again. "There's nothing here, it's just me that's all. Yawn, maybe I'll go back to bed." As he stood up he heard the voice speak to him again.

"_Hamtaro, walk outside."_

Hamtaro shivered with fright. "Oh no, not it again. And it knows my name: Hamtaro paniced, believing it was real all along. "_Come outside... outside..."_ But of course! Hamtaro hadn't searched outside at all. He ran behind Laura's bed and crawled into his usual escape tunnel and soon appeared on the roof. There was nothing up there so he slid down the water drain pipe. Once again nothing was there, except Brandy sleeping in his doghouse. "Great, I came here for nothing!" Hamtaro grumbled.

Then a sudden breeze started to blow, as Hamtaro turned around back to his house the wind got stronger and stronger. Hamtaro turned around and noticed how strong the wind was. "What's going on!" The wind became stronger and stronger until his feet was off the ground. "NOOOO!" Hamtaro shouted as he grabbed onto the mailbox flag tightly. The wind became stronger again and tried to pull him away. "BRANDY HELP ME!" Hamtaro cried as loudly as he can. However Brandy couldn't hear him at all, and acted like the wind had no effect on him.

The wind howled with laughter and chaos, and was finally able to free Hamtaro from the little flag. He flew up into the sky in all sorts of directions. "NOOO! MR.WIND PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Hamtaro cried, tears streaming from his eyes. But the wind only laughed and countiued it's path.

Hamtaro shut his eyes tightly in fear, until his head hit a branch of a tear which completely blackend him out.

Hamtaro slept through the entire thing, he suddenly felt cold below him. As if he was laying ontop of a floor, and her heard whispering all around him. "Do you think he's ok?" "Wake up... please..." "Hamtaro... Hamtaro!" Some of the voices called out to him. Hamtaro moaned as he sleepily woke up, he wanted to stay back in bed. But he noticed that he was not in his cage. He was in a strange room of grey floor tiles. And the ham-hams were watching over him.

"Huh? Where am I!" Hamtaro paniced again, realizing where he is. "Settle down, Hamtaro!" Boss and Oxnard called, they held onto him. After he calmed down, they set him back on the floor. "So you've finally joined us aswell." Boss finally said. "What do you mean? I thought my dream ended!" Hamtaro replied.

"This isn't a dream Hamtaro, it's real." Bijou sadly said. "We were each called out of our homes by a frightening voice. Then a wind picked us up and put us in sleep, we all woke up here."

Hamtaro frowned and hung his head down low. "So what happened was true, we really are trapped in this strange and unknown room."

Suddenly one of the flooring tiles glowed in bright blue. A strange form shrounded in light rose from it. The ham-hams gasped. What could it be!

-----

Cliff hanger. HAHA. Short I know, sorry.


End file.
